Bitttersweet
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Jessa4865. Une soirée douceamère entre amis. SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet**

**Auteur**** : Jessa4865**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Angst/Romance  
Résumé : une soirée douce amère entre amis. S/J.  
Spoilers: je crois qu'une vague connaissance de la saison 9 suffira.

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just taking them out for some fun. I'll put them back when I'm done. Promise.

Note du traducteur : rien à voir avec l'humour de 'True happiness'. Le titre décrit parfaitement l'ambiance de la fic. J'ai vraiment adoré, malgré ou peut-être à cause de ce sentiment doux amer. Lisez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Part 1**

Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise quand Daniel passa la tête dans son labo le vendredi après-midi pour s'enquérir de ses plans pour le week-end. Ils étaient beaucoup sortis ensemble en dehors du travail. Extérieurement, tous mettaient cela sur le dos de Cameron. Il était nouveau, s'étaient-ils dit, il essayait de s'adapter, essayait d'être l'un d'entre eux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas l'un d'eux. Ils fonctionnaient bien en tant qu'équipe, depuis le début. Peut-être parce que l'intensité du lien entre les trois coéquipiers originels était si forte qu'ils étaient capables de former une unité cohésive avec ou sans un quatrième membre, qui qu'il soit. Peut-être parce qu'ils imaginaient tous que Jack était toujours là, les menant, en dépit de toutes les évidences du contraire. Peut-être parce qu'ils connaissaient Cameron et avaient confiance en lui.

Mais en réalité, il était plus probable que la perte de leur quatrième membre originel était si traumatisante pour l'unité qu'ils étaient tous en dénégation et essayaient de prétendre que rien n'était différent.

Ce vendredi était un peu différent, cependant. Le sourire de Daniel était un peu plus grand, plus sincère ; il atteignait en fait ses yeux, lesquels avaient été réservés plus souvent que d'ordinaire dernièrement. « Jack arrive cet après-midi. »

Les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent et son sourire refléta celui de Daniel. « Alors, où allons-nous ? »

Il vérifia le couloir pour être sûr que personne ne les surprendrait. « Quelque part sans Cam. »

Trois heures plus tard, les quatre se trouvaient dispersés autour d'une table circulaire. C'était une grande table, destinée pour deux fois le nombre de personnes, et elle était remplie, débordante en fait, d'assiettes, de tasses et de nourriture à moitié mangée. La conversation était aisée, vive, et un cheveu plus forte qu'elle n'aurait été sans l'ingestion d'alcool. Ils étaient plus détendus qu'ils ne l'avaient été ensemble – car durant la quantité incroyable de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au cours des années, très peu de ce temps l'avait été en dehors du travail.

Alors qu'ils étaient au dessert, Jack les interrogea sur leur situation actuelle. Il posa des questions sur Cameron, la première mention de lui de toute la soirée, et comment les choses se passaient avec leur nouvelle équipe. Il n'essayait pas de leur rappeler les vieux jours ou que les choses avaient changé ; il était simplement curieux et toujours intéressé par ses amis.

Mais à la mention du nom de l'intrus, un silence criant, désespéré, tomba sur la table.

Teal'c n'avait jamais été celui à répondre le premier ; il attendait généralement et prenait sa direction des autres au cas où il aurait une fois de plus raté une référence culturelle qui, en fait, ne demandait pas de réponse. Daniel essayait toujours de mettre un petit côté positif sur toute chose, mais bien qu'ils eussent une bonne relation avec Cameron, c'était très différent et se sentait forcé plus que cela ne devrait. Aussi, lui aussi se tourna vers Sam, attendant de suivre son indication.

Sam leva les yeux de la glace avec laquelle elle avait passé plus de temps à jouer qu'à manger vraiment et rencontra les yeux de Jack en face d'elle. Cela la frappa alors, emprisonnant les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que la vie elle-même, combien, en vérité, cette soirée était triste. Elle était censée être joyeuse, agréable, amusante. Mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était seulement triste et l'emplissait d'un sentiment écrasant de perte. Ils n'étaient séparés que par une table qui faisait peut-être un mètre vingt de diamètre si on était généreux, mais elle ressentait le gouffre entre eux avec plus d'acuité que quand elle était à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Sa voix fut étouffée pendant un instant par le nœud dans sa gorge. Les choses étaient tellement éloignées de ce qu'elles avaient été, de ce qu'elles auraient dû être, de ce qu'elle voulait qu'elles soient. Sam n'était pas une personne particulièrement émotive ; son mode de vie militaire excluait une telle manifestation de sentimentalité. Elle était, et avait toujours été, du genre à assener des réponses démonstratives, les préférant aux réponses calmes, mesurées et inoffensives. Mais elle affrontait un des rares moments où elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à forcer une réponse, insipide ou autre. Si elle parlait, elle était certaine que seuls des sanglots sortiraient.

Elle rompit le contact avec Jack, sachant que ses sentiments inexprimés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tangibles dans leur intensité, étaient les seules choses qui la déséquilibraient. Les dégâts étaient faits, cependant, et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux ce Daniel, les fissures dans sa façade était visibles, sa douleur palpable. Daniel lui offrit un petit sourire, saisissant la main de Sam là où elle était posée sur la table d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Jack se tourna vers Teal'c pour voir si l'autre homme s'était attendu à l'étrange échange. Teal'c semblait aussi perplexe, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le niveau d'inquiétude de Jack. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il ne prétendait pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire quand Sam paraissait si proche des larmes. Il voulait la tenir et l'apaiser, mais il ne savait toujours pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Le temps et la distance entre eux n'avaient rien fait pour clarifier ce qu'ils devraient faire à propos de leur relation ou même s'il y avait toujours une relation entre eux.

Daniel se tourna vers lui, la main du jeune homme recouvrant toujours celle de Sam. « Tout va bien, Jack. Cameron est bien. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam comme il lâchait sa main, regardant son attention revenir à son dessert abandonné. « Ce n'est simplement pas pareil. »

Et cela était la vérité. Il n'y avait rien qui allait mal. C'était simplement différent – le boulot, l'environnement, l'équipe. Ils avaient tous aimé cela, mais cela avait changé et leur faible tentative de prétendre le contraire ne faisait que masquer la douleur de la perte.

Le fait que l'homme assis en face de Sam soit une grande partie de la raison pour laquelle tout cela avait signifié tellement pour elle, pour commencer, et qu'il était vain d'essayer de le nier.

Elle réussit à retrouver sa voix, s'excusant calmement et s'esquivant dans les toilettes des dames. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, mais elle était secouée, si sérieusement secouée qu'elle avait peur de pleurer. Et pleurer devant eux serait tellement pire.

Quand elle retourna à table, l'addition avait été payée et la conversation en était venue à ce que serait la prochaine étape de la soirée. Jack, remarquant les yeux rouges de Sam, même dans la faible lumière, suggéra poliment qu'ils mettent fin à la soirée. Il était fatigué du vol et il dormirait bien.

C'était un schéma qu'ils avaient tous vu se jouer auparavant. Jack donnait à Sam la première option pour s'en tirer. Elle pouvait facilement dire qu'elle était fatiguée et devait se lever tôt ou elle pouvait suggérer quelque chose d'autre à faire pour eux. Puis le choix passerait à Daniel, qui probablement choisirait de ne pas y participer en clamant qu'il avait à faire. Teal'c semblait toujours préférer se joindre à eux s'ils étaient tous ensemble ou s'en isoler, donc il attendrait que Daniel prenne sa décision.

Aussi déprimante qu'avait été la soirée, Sam n'était pas prête à y renoncer. C'était le dernier vestige de la vie qu'elle avait adorée et elle ne voulait pas perdre l'opportunité pour eux d'être ensemble, pas quand lundi apporterait avec lui l'ajustement obligatoire à sa nouvelle vie.

« Nous pourrions regarder des films. » Elle se dit à elle-même que le soupçon de sourire sur le visage de Jack ne fit pas rater un battement à son cœur, mais il y avait certaines choses que même elle n'arrivait pas à se forcer à croire.

Elle se tourna vers Daniel, regardant pour voir ce que serait sa réponse. Il fit une pause plus longue que nécessaire pendant qu'il regardait Teal'c, et Sam fut choquée de voir les épaules de Teal'c bouger en une très discrète indication d'un haussement d'épaules. Les yeux de Sam se fermèrent alors que l'embarras la balayait. Daniel était trop prévisible et elle avait peur que Jack ne pense qu'elle avait dit quelque chose à Daniel.

Jack, sachant toujours lire les émotions de Sam, se leva de la table, bousculant l'épaule de Daniel. « Très subtil, Danny, mais pas nécessaire. Allons-y. »

Daniel parut surpris que sa tentative de conversation silencieuse avec Teal'c ait été remarquée par tous. « J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être - »

Le regard noir, perçant et presque coléreux, de Jack coupa les mots de Daniel. Il savait tous trop bien combien le reste de cette phrase rendrait Sam mal à l'aise et il ne voulait pas ruiner la soirée. « Allez chercher la voiture, Daniel. »

Sam sortit ses clés de sa poche, car ils étaient venus dans deux voitures – Daniel et Jack de Peterson(1), Sam et Teal'c de la montagne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, rougissant encore légèrement à la tentative de Daniel de jouer les entremetteurs. « Alors, chez moi ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, puisque la maison de Jack était fermée, Teal'c n'avait pas de maison, et l'appartement de Daniel était l'appartement typique avec des murs fins et des voisins sensibles au bruit.

Jack acquiesça et tint la porte ouverte pour Sam alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le trottoir. Daniel s'arrêta sur la route au même moment, interrompant toute discussion de qui monterait avec qui. « Nous vous rencontrerons là-bas. »

---

_(1) __'Peterson AFB' : Peterson 'Air Force Base', située à Colorado Springs, dans l'état du Colorado. Le NORAD stationné à Cheyenne Mountain fut transféré sur la base de Peterson Le 28 juillet 2006. (source Wikipedia)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Le trajet dans la voiture fut silencieux alors que Sam et Teal'c étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées. La voiture de Daniel était garée à l'extérieur de l'allée quand ils arrivèrent, mais ni Jack ni Daniel n'étaient à l'intérieur. Elle se rappelait clairement avoir éteint les lumières aussi en partant ce matin, mais elle pouvait voir de la rue qu'elles étaient allumées. Elle secoua la tête, déchirée entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas attendu qu'elle ouvre la porte. Pourquoi attendre au froid à l'extérieur quand vous pouvez entrer ?

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Teal'c plaça sa main sur le bras de Sam. Il lui sourit avec douceur. « J'aimerais que vous sachiez que je comprends votre réticence à répondre à O'Neill ce soir. »

Elle essaya de faire comme si ce n'était rien. « Ca m'a simplement prise par surprise. » Elle avait révélé plus qu'elle ne voulait avec son hésitation au dîner, si même Teal'c essayait de la réconforter.

« Moi non plus je n'avais pas réalisé une telle différence jusqu'à ce soir. »

Encouragée qu'il soit en accord avec elle, Sam sourit. « Je pensais que c'était seulement moi. »

Teal'c fit un uniquement hochement de tête. « Cette occasion est en grande partie triste, alors qu'elle devrait être joyeuse. »

Sam acquiesça, reconnaissant le sentiment étouffant qui conduirait rapidement aux larmes si elle le permettait. Elle devait diriger la conversation quelque part ailleurs sinon elle serait une épave. « Ce qui est vraiment triste, c'est l'idée que nous ayons laissé Cameron nous convaincre de jouer au basket. Faisons le pacte de ne jamais le refaire. »

Teal'c acquiesça avec gravité. « Je ne me laisserais plus jamais entraîner en un comportement de ce genre. C'est un sport frustrant, peu satisfaisant. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Cela aurait probablement été plus satisfaisant si l'un de nous était bon. »

« O'Neill m'a instruit dans l'art de la boxe. C'est plus satisfaisant. Je l'enseignerais peut-être à Cameron. »

Sam éclata d'un rire franc. « Ca, ce serait satisfaisant. Soyez sûr de m'inviter à regarder. » Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Sam ne perdit pas une miette de la vue qui l'accueillit quand elle passa la porte. Jack s'était mis à l'aise. Il trifouillait dans sa collection de films, en en jetant un de temps en temps sur la table basse. Daniel se tenait debout dans le couloir, mal à l'aise, regardant Jack en grimaçant, et puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sam.

« Ai-je oublié de fermer la porte à clé ? » Elle savait que non, mais l'expression effrayée, innocente, sur le visage de Daniel rendait cela impossible de ne pas le taquiner.

Il déglutit et regarda furieusement Jack, qui continuait de choisir des possibilités pour le divertissement de la soirée sans reconnaître que Daniel avait été questionné. « C'était l'idée de Jack. »

« Sans rire. » Elle souriait d'un air narquois quand Jack leva enfin la tête.

« Cachez mieux votre clé de secours si vous ne voulez pas que les gens l'utilisent. »

« Et pourquoi avez-vous présumé que j'avais une clé de secours ? »

Jack fit les gros yeux. « Bien sûr que vous en avez une. Bien sûr qu'elle est sous le paillasson de bienvenue. Vous êtes simplement trop parfaitement normale pour ne pas avoir une clé de secours sous le paillasson. »

« Et quel aspect de ma vie, exactement, crie-t-il 'normal', monsieur ? » Elle avait un grand sourire en le regardant patauger pour trouver une réponse.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules, laissant ses yeux dériver vers ses amis. Puis il la regarda à nouveau avec un sourire triomphant. « Eh bien- » Il pointa du doigt Teal'c. « Il est alien et- » Il pointa un doigt sur Daniel. « Il est mort plus de fois que vous ne pouvez compter sur les doigts d'une main, donc vous êtes relativement normale. »

« Relativement, monsieur ? »

Il lui sourit sans être décontenancé. « Tout est relatif, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam roula des yeux, mais elle se permit de sourire.

Sentant que Sam était en fait OK avec le fait qu'ils s'étaient permis d'entrer chez elle par eux-mêmes, Daniel se détendit. Lui et Teal'c s'installèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent à faire le tri parmi les films que Jack avait jugés acceptables. Sam ôta ses chaussures et rejoignit ses amis, s'asseyant sur le canapé entre les deux hommes.

Jack saisit le film que Teal'c avait finalement sélectionné et le mit en route. Puis il se tourna vers Sam. « Bière ? »

« N'en avez-vous pas eu assez au dîner ? » L'idée de bière lui était plus attirante qu'elle n'avait été alors, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas à conduire et pensant que cela empêcherait son esprit de faire la continuelle comparaison entre 'la Vie Avec Jack' et 'la Vie Sans Jack'. A la vitesse à laquelle la vérification interne se faisait, Sam n'était pas sûre de vouloir sortir du lit au matin.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Carter. »

Bien que ses mots fussent destinés à être pris au pied de la lettre et rien de plus, tout le monde devint étrangement silencieux, comme s'ils avaient tous réalisés simultanément qu'il pouvait y avoir la possibilité d'autres significations à son affirmation. Si Sam en était à l'étape de 'la Vie Avec Jack', elle aurait complètement ignoré toute possible, double ou triple signification et changé de sujet pour alléger le malaise de tous.

Mais Sam en était à l'étape de 'la Vie Sans Jack' et elle se retrouva à fixer ses yeux, n'ayant aucune appréhension d'une interprétation qu'il avait peut-être eu l'intention de faire. Le silence s'étira alors qu'il la fixait en retour, pris au dépourvu sur la façon de répondre quand la sage Carter ne recula pas la première. Il fit la même chose qu'il faisait toutes les rares fois où elle avait fait de même dans le passé – il se tint simplement là.

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge, pensant qu'il était préférable de rappeler à ses amis qu'il y avait d'autres personnes présentes. « Alors, bière ? »

Sam se détourna la première, le rouge colorant ses joues. Ces longs échanges de regards étaient une chose de plus qu'elle additionna à la liste du pourquoi elle aimait Jack plus que Cameron. « C'est dans le frigo. »

Jack revint un instant plus tard avec trois bières et une bouteille d'eau pour Teal'c. Dès qu'il posa les bouteilles sur la table basse, Teal'c et Daniel, tous les deux, changèrent de place et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Jack et Sam regardèrent les places vides sur le canapé puis s'entreregardèrent.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que je sens mauvais ? »

« J'espère que non, parce qu'il semblerait qu'il n'y ait nulle part ailleurs où s'asseoir. » Jack prit sa place, posa ses pieds sur la table basse, et étira son bras sur le dossier du canapé.

Teal'c avait appris de nombreuses choses de Jack de leur amitié au fil des années et, bien qu'il ne le mît pas souvent en usage, taquiner était l'une d'entre elles. Il sourit à la paire assise plutôt plus proche que de simples amis ne l'auraient fait. « Je serais plus qu'heureux d'échanger les places si vous préférez être assis ici, O'Neill. »

Jack fut stupéfait et fixa son ami, la bouche ouverte. C'était peut-être son apparence comique à cet instant. C'était peut-être la façon dont Daniel imitait Jack dans l'incrédulité. C'était peut-être la tension de la soirée.

Quelle qu'en soit la cause, Sam trouva que c'était drôle. Tellement drôle, en fait, qu'elle rît jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle se pencha en avant et appuya ses mains sur son visage, essayant de stopper les vagues de fous rires qui la traversaient. Daniel et Jack la rejoignirent, tous les trois se délectant dans le rare instant joyeux rendu encore plus rare par le fait que cette plaisanterie-là, de Teal'c, était vraiment drôle.

Daniel démarra le film avec une Sam encore gloussante. Tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant, le bras de Jack glissa du dossier du canapé et sa main vint se poser sur la hanche de Sam. Elle ne le remarqua pas quand cela arriva, mais elle la sentit dès qu'elle se redressa. Daniel et Teal'c étaient concentrés sur le film et elle savait qu'ils s'en ficheraient, de toute façon, aussi elle se détendit et laissa sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

Sam s'endormit rapidement, bercée par le son apaisant du cœur de Jack battant sous son oreille. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était installée plutôt confortablement dans son sommeil. Elle s'était tournée presque de côté sur le canapé ; ses pieds rassemblés sous elle, son bras enroulé solidement autour de la taille de Jack, son visage pressé au milieu de sa poitrine. Pour sa part, Jack n'était pas resté immobile non plus. Il avait saisi l'opportunité pour enrouler son autre bras autour d'elle et enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

Sam bougea légèrement en se réveillant, en grande partie dû à la nouveauté d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un, en particulier dans ceux de Jack. Elle fut surprise qu'il soit en fait réveillé et ait été ouvertement affectueux. Mais dès qu'elle leva la tête, Jack leva son doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire chut. Elle se tourna alors, prenant note de ses amis, tous les deux profondément endormis dans leurs fauteuils. Le film n'était même pas à la moitié et tout le monde s'était déjà endormi. Sam sourit à Jack, se rendant compte que le manque de conscience des gars avait probablement été ce qui avait motivé Jack à s'ouvrir.

Jack mit son visage contre son oreille. Elle faillit paniquer, réalisant soudain que des années à désirer cela ne l'avaient pas préparée pour cet instant quand il agirait vraiment en accord avec leur attraction. Elle se sentit légèrement idiote quand elle réalisa qu'il murmurait seulement que son bras était engourdi. Elle couvrit son embarras en murmurant en retour qu'elle allait chercher de l'eau.

Elle récupéra sa boisson dans le réfrigérateur, mais ne retourna pas dans le salon. Elle s'appuya sur le plan de travail et prit des respirations lentes et profondes pour calmer son cœur battant la chamade. Elle avait peur de laisser ceci aller plus loin. C'était déjà allé trop loin.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait des doutes sur le fait que Jack était, et serait toujours, l'amour de sa vie. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'il ne lui retournait pas intégralement ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait qu'être avec lui ne serait pas tout aussi parfait que ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé. C'était le simple fait que ce qui semblait être le paradis le vendredi ressemblerait à l'enfer le lundi matin.

Leurs sentiments avaient été conservés dans une boîte, mise sous clé, pendant des années. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux y jetterait un coup d'œil et vérifierait et s'assurerait qu'ils étaient toujours là, mais qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais. Les reniant, se refusant même d'admettre à elle-même la plupart du temps qu'ils existaient, était la façon dont elle avait traversé les années en étant capable de ne pas se conformer à ces désirs. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait survécu la précédente année aussi, sans même pouvoir le voir quotidiennement. Mais on aurait dit que ces sentiments étaient fatigués d'être cachés et luttaient pour sortir à chaque occasion qui se présentait à eux – le voyage au chalet de Jack, des commentaires faits par hasard à de tierces parties intéressées, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quelques coups de fil espacés, lesquels avaient été, quelqu'un les aurait-il surpris, totalement inappropriés à la lumière de la règle de fraternisation pour deux personnes qui étaient techniquement encore dans la même chaîne de commandement(1), et même les plaisanteries de leurs amis.

Sam secoua la tête, redressa les épaules, et referma le couvercle de la boîte en le faisant claquer. Elle se retourna et découvrit que Jack se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. La douleur la transperça si soudainement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas la perte de l'impossible liaison qui n'avait jamais vraiment été ; c'était la perte de son ami le plus proche, à qui elle faisait le plus confiance – la seule personne qui pouvait lire son esprit d'un simple regard.

Le manque de pratique n'avait pas émoussé sa capacité à la lire. Ses yeux s'étrécirent très légèrement lorsqu'il vit la douleur et la résolution dans les siens. Il fourra ses mains profondément dans ses poches. « Je pensais que vous reveniez. »

Sa voix l'avait toujours touchée, même quand elle était fâchée ou effrayée ou le connaissait à peine. Le ton de sa voix déclencha quelque chose de primaire en elle et elle dut se détourner pour s'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui en courant.

« Carter ? »

Quelque chose de si simple que d'entendre son nom sortant de ses lèvres menaçait de la briser comme jamais rien ne l'avait fait. Sam croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en un effort inconscient pour se protéger elle-même ou peut-être pour se reprendre. Elle leva les yeux sur lui ; le menton tremblant, les yeux humides de larmes.

« Vous me manquez. »

Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, mais dès que les mots étouffés passèrent ses lèvres, elle sut qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle regarda d'un air coupable alors qu'il détournait les yeux, sa respiration sifflante à chaque tentative, ses yeux se fermant étroitement de défaite. Elle aurait voulu savoir combien il souffrait à cet instant, même si elle venait juste de passer par là, et presque gagné la même bataille. Elle avait besoin de sa force, de sa victoire sur les émotions déchaînées, pour garder tout cela à l'intérieur.

Et elle était sincèrement déchirée par oui ou non elle voulait qu'il réussisse. Elle voulait courir dans ses bras et rester là pour toujours. Elle voulait qu'il disparaisse avant que quelque chose n'arrive qui ferait encore plus mal.

Et soudain elle comprit pourquoi il ne rendait pas visite, pourquoi il l'évitait quand il le faisait, pourquoi il essayait de garder leur contact au minimum. Ils étaient comme en train de se remettre d'une addiction et le seul moyen de rester propre était d'éviter la tentation.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens, révélant des émotions brutes qu'il n'avait pas été meilleur qu'elle à repousser. Il fit un pas vers elle. « J'aurais toujours à rentrer chez moi dimanche soir. »

Le problème avec leur addiction était qu'elle continuait de se fortifier, peu importait combien de temps ils résistaient. Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement comme elle avait une révélation. Elle ne voulait pas rester propre. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de dire quelque chose. Elle referma simplement la distance entre eux. Son contact était plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais rêvé.

Elle se réveilla lundi matin dans le froid, la vérité crue que Jack était rentré chez lui. Tout semblait surréel et fait de rêves alors qu'elle faisait les gestes de la journée. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que bien qu'il soit parti, il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Chez lui était avec elle.

C'est pourquoi tout cela paraissait tellement être une erreur.

---

_(1)__: Dans la plupart des fics post Moebius, les auteurs prennent le parti que Sam et Jack sont autorisés à poursuivre une relation suite au départ de Jack du SGC. Jack étant hors du SGC, ils ne sont plus sous la même chaîne de commandement… _

_Certains auteurs pensent qu'il y a encore un obstacle : le SGC étant sous la juridiction du Homeworld Security, Sam et Jack sont toujours dans la même chaîne de commandement… (la seule différence est que Sam ne rend plus directement compte à Jack, mais à Landry).  
C'est cette dernière option que Jessa a choisi pour cette fic (dans 'The In-Laws', Jessa a choisi la première option…)_

---

_Note__ : bon, je vous avez prévenu que ce n'était pas une fic drôle ! lol. J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même.  
_


End file.
